bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McJeff
I am a Bureaucrat on this Wiki. Feel free to message me for any help. If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. Username What's up? It's me Dan. Hope all is well with you? Just looked at the wiki for the first time in ages and the username Trentisgay is an unacceptable. 06:16, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :He was blocked already. Nothing gets past you hawk eye ;) Haha. 06:20, January 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Heh yeah. He and some other guy decided to do some joint vandalism, I blocked them both and full-protected Gary's article because it's the one that always gets that kind of garbage. Jeff (talk· ) 21:13, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :::I've been back gaming as I got a PS4 from the lady for Christmas. I brought Mafia III and while I was enjoying it - it kept crashing during one mission - so I sent it and got my money back. I might download it instead. 06:13, January 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::You have PS4? I do too - if you want to add me my username on it's the same as it is on Gamefaqs. Or if you don't remember that, just send me yours in an email. Jeff (talk· ) 05:55, January 14, 2017 (UTC) :::::Yes and I love it. I'll send you my username tomorrow in email. 21:53, January 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I have a few of your email accounts in my email address book - which one do you use the most as I'll email my PS4 username there. By the way I supported Trump in the last few weeks of the election as I cannot stand Hilary. 11:33, January 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Send it to mcjeff.wiki. Jeff (talk· ) 03:13, January 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Done 13:10, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Anniversary Edition This is Zak Zakaryas. I'm unable to log in my account at the moment, but have you seen this? http://www.rockstargames.com/bully/anniversaryedition It's the Bully: Anniversary Edition. It apparently has additional classes, missions, and characters. I suppose this will do until the vaporware sequel lol, but it really should be released on more platforms hopefully in the future. edit: Nevermind, I see it has been added to the wiki already. Dang, I'm behind. Haha. Hopefully, it's available elsewhere soon. 04:34, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Update I've added you on PS4. Plus we've been friends 10 years this year...as it was 2007 when I joined Wikipedia. 12:05, February 8, 2017 (UTC) I am back Under a new account. I hated being on the outside looking in and editing with an I.P was never my style. FCB-1983 (talk) 22:01, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :God knows what that topic was in that I've just removed from the forum. Looked like Chinese. FCB-1983 (talk) 15:24, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Oh the memories. Hey Jeff, I've gone back and read some of the old arguments and fights that used to happen on here over the dumbest of things. Do you remember when KOA thought Pinky looked Chinese? FCB-1983 (talk) 07:38, April 11, 2017 (UTC) List of vehicles in Bully Why did you undo my recent edit to the List of vehicles in Bully page? By doing so you've undone the improvements to the quality of the page as a whole. Please explain this to me, it makes absolutely no sense. Bro2494 (talk) 16:30, April 25, 2017 (UTC)Phirnyne Bro2494 :I undid it at first because of your antagonistic edit summary, which made me assume it was a troll edit. However, since it was correct, I re-did it http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_vehicles_in_Bully?diff=prev&oldid=70721. Then I cleaned out some more information of questionable veracity. Jeff (talk· ) 19:11, April 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you for reverting the revert. I'lI admit I was a little bit hot-headed after fixing the mess left by the previous editor. I'm glad it's been settled. :) Bro2494 (talk) 19:52, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Phirnyne :::No problemo man. Glad someone was keeping an eye out. Jeff (talk· ) 21:48, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Some More Beta Stuff Hey McJeff, what's been happening? Got a tip from someone on this website: http://david.byuncreative.com/?cat=8 This guy worked on Bully assets. Notice the "World Environment" folders on the right in that link. Quite a few beta stuff in there (like the pizza parlor, which was called "Sponge Crust Pizza", a warehouse for "Murky Beverages", the original boy's dorm, the original saw mill + more). Hua Xiong (talk) 16:46, May 2, 2017 (UTC) : He also made this: http://david.byuncreative.com/?p=350 : Beta user interfaces. Hua Xiong (talk) 16:47, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey man Yo man, long time no see I guess, huh? I'm not sure if you still remember me, been a while since we've talked. It's Ilan, if you do remember. Been wandering around here and there on Wikia, and just wanted to make a visit and say hello. So, how you doin'? -- Raziel Reaper (Ilan XD) :Been mostly good, man. I'm 2.5 years into my service, and began a small game reviewing site, abandoned many wikis and edited a little bit in others, some struggles here and there, but mostly good. What about you? -- Raziel Reaper ::Oh, I see. Nice. I hope this job doesn't stress you too much or something, I think I would have crumbled with all this driving and roof climbing, but I'm glad it is mostly good, and hope you get payed well. As for wikia, I'm glad you're still active here and there in some form. Never really been into EverQuest 2, tbh. -- Raziel Reaper Request. Hey Jeff, could you remove my moderator tools as I am retiring again from Wikia. When I came back with this new account...I thought I would get into the editing mood again, but every time I come onto here or another wiki to edit...I get bored with in 5 minutes. Plus I am busy with family life (getting hitched early next year). The editor in me has gone for good. I'm going to request my account to be closed again. FCB-1983 (talk) 13:31, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :On second thoughts, scratch that. I'll keep my account just in case I get the editing blues back. FCB-1983 (talk) 11:14, July 29, 2017 (UTC) ::I was also gonna say, makes it easier for us to keep in touch too. I remember to check my email on the 6th of Never. Jeff (talk· ) 20:47, July 29, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm guilty of that too. I let emails pile up in my inbox. So how have you been? FCB-1983 (talk) 09:27, July 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::On a different note altogether...I hope RDR II does not disappoint. I hate playing through video games, only to find out the protagonist ends up taking a dirt nap near the end. I think of it as a waste of time. FCB-1983 (talk) 09:46, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Reply Ahahah nah Zak's not a troll. We all know her from another Bully community, she's pretty nice. Thanks for taking the precaution, though, I appreciate it Soda (Talk) 22:33, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Apology Hi, Jeff. I know I plagiarised this wiki a couple of years back and I apologise for what happened. I know I'm late on apologising but I only remembered this today. Kitty0706Lover (talk) 21:30, August 30, 2017 (UTC) :Word. No worries. Jeff (talk· ) 23:28, August 30, 2017 (UTC) About the Preppies' beta fighting style Would it be better that I put it on the Beta page rather than The Eggs? By the way, I am not a troll - I'm actually an administrator on the Destroy All Humans! wiki and a frequent TV Tropes user. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 17:20, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :I never thought you were a troll and I apologize if I gave off the impression that I thought you were one. :The thing is, a few of your edits are too vague to be useful. For example, the one about the Preps beta fighting style - what is the difference between it and the style that made it to the game? Also, it would be cool if you left some links to wherever you're getting this information. Everything you've written sort of proves you're a solid editor and I'm sorry I neglected to use an edit summary when I reverted you on Ted Thompson the first time, but I do like to see the sources. Occasionally the sources aren't very good - like how the claim that Gary was supposed to die at the end of Complete Mayhem turned out to be an anonymous Bully Board user quoting an anonymous alleged Rockstar employee. Jeff (talk· ) 22:01, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Unneeded pages Hey. Could you delete the pages SWEGTA and Hidden Interior? Thanks.123123abcabc (talk) 12:25, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :Deleted. The latter I think might potentially be worth an article but it was written way too poorly for it to even be clear what it was about, the former was just spam and the user who posted it has been blocked. Jeff (talk· ) 01:31, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Ted and Edgar's winter models Can you please tell me where they are used outside of the files, considering they don't appear in Chapter 3? Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 22:51, October 28, 2017 (UTC) : Scrap that question - Regarding the GTA Wiki, I know you're no longer active there, but you could you please ask me why the article on "Blitzkrieg Mop" (I remade this, seeing as it's an actual billboard in the game) was removed. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 16:30, November 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm afraid I couldn't possibly tell you why anything is done at GTA Wiki - I'm not even familiar with most of the staff since VaultBoy likes to demote staff who do anything less than make GTA Wiki a full time commitment. Do you happen to know who deleted it? I couldn't find it in the logs. Jeff (talk· ) 17:31, November 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::I won't get into what happened, but it seemed to be you who deleted it. ::::But since I recreated it now and I have sources to prove it was a legitimate thing, we should let bygones be bygones. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 20:39, November 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::Yeah, so I looked through the logs. Apparently I deleted it back in 2011. I find it peculiar that you'd still be sore over something that happened on another wiki half a decade ago, but whatever, if you want to let bygones be bygones I'm certainly not going to hold a grudge over you creating a sourced page on a wiki I don't edit. Jeff (talk· ) 03:29, November 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I'm not sore over anything. I was just wondering why - I was completely unfamiliar with why it was deleted, because I wasn't on the Wiki until 2013 or so. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 16:08, November 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Ah, I see. Well, like I said I don't remember at all. We never made a habit of deleting things for no reason, but it could've been someone created a garbage page at a legitimate title, or they could've created a page so poorly written no one could figure out what it was supposed to be about. Jeff (talk· ) 18:39, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Youtube channel. Hey Jeff, it's me Dan. Just found a youtube channel that may be useful for this wiki. It has a ton of Bully beta info on it. Check it out. https://youtu.be/9lmfunAGECk -- 17:25, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Back again But this time I won't be retiring. If I need a break, I just won't come on. Was planning to return last month, but life took over. Now I have free time I thought I might as well edit. Anyhow I see Bully available for PS4 for £11:99. Doubt I'll get it though. How's life been treating you? Well I hope. Dan1983 (talk) 15:36, December 4, 2017 (UTC) :Good to see you back man. Life's been treating me well enough but not very interesting. I've got a job I like but it doesn't really lead to interesting stories and although I get to travel, I'm mostly too tired to do anything cool (even if I have time, which I rarely do anyway) when I'm out on the road. I had a new girlfriend for precisely 2 weeks before she left WV without telling anyone and moved to Alabama, that was cool and shitty at the same time I suppose. Jeff (talk· ) 16:30, December 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes that is cool and shitty at the same time, but that's the female species for you. Say one thing and do completely the opposite. The older I get, the less I tolerate their bull crap. I've been with my fiancee a year and a half now and we're expecting a baby, which is due next June. Looking forward to it. Dan1983 (talk) 17:17, December 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Dude, congratulations on that. Jeff (talk· ) 17:21, December 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I never really trust IMDB as a source for information, but have you ever heard the rumour on why Rockstar made Bully? Dan1983 (talk) 17:37, December 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::I have not. Jeff (talk· ) 18:01, December 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Supposedly to make money to recover from lawsuits for GTA San Andreas. But they didn't expect it to be a hit. Dan1983 (talk) 18:17, December 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I don't think I buy that. Bully received close to as many lawsuits as GTA:SA did, if they were just releasing a game for money they'd have gone with a less controversial title. Jeff (talk· ) 18:23, December 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Exactly just a rumour. IMDB is error laden too. The trivia listed on the Bully Trivia page should be double checked as some of them come from IMDB. Here's another I read on there: The mission "Character Sheets" was inspired by an event in the life of head Bully producer Jeronimo Barerra, in which a bully stole some gaming books from a paraplegic friend of his and Jeronimo tried to retrieve the books for him. Dan1983 (talk) 18:44, December 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::I just removed that from the Character Sheets article, it's been there for years with no citation. I hate people not understanding what a reliable source is. Remember the whole Ray/Rodislav Bulgarin thing where all those GTA fans for whatever reason really really wanted the dude's name to be Rodislav, and it turned out that the name came from someone vandalizing IMDB? Or all the times people have tried using Youtube videos to prove stuff to us when the videos were copied almost word-for-word from this very wiki, only they changed it so it stated things as factual instead of speculative? Jeff (talk· ) 20:27, December 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::I did a google search trying to find information about Character Sheets being based on an event on Jeronimo's life after I read it but to no avail. If i remember correctly it was me who added a lot of trivia points from IMDB on the Trivia page. But that was ages ago when I was an avid IMDB reader and before I knew it was garbage. Dan1983 (talk) 21:16, December 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::About the Barrera thing, the trivia was actually right. I left more details in a message in Character Sheets talk page. It's good to see you two still in here. :-) -- 06:43, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Vandal I've just reverted a vandal who seems to delete the Character Description sections on a few pages. Dan1983 (talk) 15:50, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :It's odd. Several hours ago I reverted someone who added heights and weights to a bunch of articles, including to some pretty minor characters. Then this guy shows up and screws around with a few minor character articles. Anyway, he's blocked now. Jeff (talk· ) 17:16, December 6, 2017 (UTC) ::I miss my old tools, any chance of rollback rights for now? Dan1983 (talk) 18:09, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :::Done. Jeff (talk· ) 22:38, December 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::Cheers bro. Dan1983 (talk) 13:31, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Winter clothes Hi jeff, I wanted to add the winter attire of the students in Bully; I've just added Gloria's and Ray's to their respective pages; could you take a look at them and give me your opinions on the images?? Thanks in advance.SJR91 (talk) 02:34, December 13, 2017 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea to me. Dan1983 (talk) 13:13, December 16, 2017 (UTC) ::We have that for most of the charcters, but feel free to add winter clothes to any articles where it isn't mentioned. Jeff (talk· ) 17:05, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Thank you for not banning me, and I'll be sure to ask for help next time. The idea for the winter attire images, came from the image on Edgar Munsen's wiki page; I thought it'd be a good idea to have pictures of all the students, in both their school and winter clothing. I took screenshots of just about all of them, except for the clique leaders and the townies; I could send them to you if you're interested in having them added to their pages.SJR91 (talk) 03:39, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Not to bring up an ancient argument.... But I think there is both cricket bats and frat paddles in the game. Just seen a video called Bully Trivia on you tube and they were stated as cricket bats. Also did you know that in production that prefects were once programmed to carry frat paddles as weapons? Dan1983 (talk) 22:19, December 26, 2017 (UTC) :I don't consider any Youtube video a reliable source for anything for two reasons. 1) As we saw during the Bigfoot-hunting era of GTA, people will happily mod the game and then lie about their mods and say they were legit. 2) 98% of videos on Youtube are plagiarized off this wiki anyway, only with the "most likely" and "probably" taken off to state things as a fact when they aren't proven to be so. Jeff (talk· ) 22:35, December 26, 2017 (UTC) ::You know sometimes I don't think you have a scooby on what you're on about. Or you don't trust information other than your own. If you feel this is insulting, then so be it. Just an old friend being blunt with you. Dan1983 (talk) 22:59, December 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Alright, well, would you care to link the video in question to me? Jeff (talk· ) 23:17, December 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::Here. Dan1983 (talk) 23:20, December 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::Well that video was interesting. Didn't convince me that I'm wrong because the point was the two different logos on them not the things themselves, but it did give me an idea. If those FLAT BLUDGEONING OBJECTS exist in the game, they must have some sort of name in the data files - and that could be used to figure out what the developers intended them to be. Like how we know those delay explosives Earnest uses in Nerd Boss Fight are detonators. Jeff (talk· ) 00:44, December 27, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I found the logo interesting. Do you know anyone who has the data files? Dan1983 (talk) 07:42, December 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Hua Xiong might know, I'll ask him. Jeff (talk· ) 08:14, December 27, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Cool. I'm downloading the game right now for PS4. Cost me £4.99. I'm fed up with Sims 4 at the moment. If FIFA 18 wasn't such garbage...I'd be playing that. Dan1983 (talk) 10:50, December 27, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::The model/texture files list it as "cricket". So yeah, cricket bat I think is the best option. :::::::::::That said, there is that mission 'The Paddle' where the peds refer to Crabblesnitch's paddle as such. Whether it was the same as the cricket bats or a separate model though, I'm not sure. So I think the best option is to go for "cricket bat". Hua Xiong (talk) 18:09, December 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::I read somewhere that in production that prefects were once going to carry frat paddles as weapons. In fact I would say there is a few beta things we don't have listed on here. Dan1983 (talk) 18:25, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yeah and before that they were going to carry batons. I think someone found references to the batons in the data files, and I kind of remember seeing an old screenshot with Dr. Crabblesnitch (and Seth in the background) holding paddles. Jeff (talk· ) 19:00, December 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Found the screenshot and they're not holding them, but their pose makes it look like they were supposed to be holding something. It's weird. Anyway I'm moving the object back up to cricket bat. Jeff (talk· ) 19:05, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Here's the screenshot with Seth holding a paddle. Dan1983 (talk) 02:49, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Request Any chance of me becoming an admin? I know I don't have many edits under new account, but I am a veteran around here ;) Dan1983 (talk) 19:19, December 29, 2017 (UTC) :I take your silence as a no. No worries ;) Dan1983 (talk) 18:23, January 1, 2018 (UTC) ::I can live with that. Dan1983 (talk) 02:09, January 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Just read those rumours and some of them were downright retarded lol. On the other hand, I am trying to find the quote that Hal states that he finds Eunice attractive. Dan1983 (talk) 02:32, January 5, 2018 (UTC) :::: I wish I still had the data files, but they were lost when my old computer went kaput. They've got videos of people saying all their lines on youtube, but no filenames to go with them, I can't be assed listening to 20 minutes of random quotes. Jeff (talk· ) 02:34, January 5, 2018 (UTC) This is just hilarious. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXRL-Gx6FHU&t=38s Dan1983 (talk) 22:08, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Question. 2003:DA:9BC3:A903:D28:EFE9:7B4B:2F29 - any idea on what kind of an IP address that is? Is it a mobile/cell address? Dan1983 (talk) 02:47, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :It's an "IPv6" as opposed to the stuff we're used to which are "IPv4". That's about all I can tell you about it. Jeff (talk· ) 07:16, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Quote The only quote I've ever heard about a crush on Eunice was Casey when he states it about Kirby. Maybe the youtube video on Hal's quotes had a few of his missing. I sometimes wish I had the audio files. Dan1983 (talk) 19:57, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Health question Hey Jeff, Have you in your life ever suffered with high blood pressure or hypertension? Dan1983 (talk) 19:21, January 9, 2018 (UTC) :No on hypertension. Technically I got diagnosed with high blood pressure back in Nov 2017, and so I cut energy drinks and sodas out of my diet cold turkey. Jeff (talk· ) 02:57, January 10, 2018 (UTC) ::I have pre hypertension which means my BP is over 130/90, but not quite over 140/90. I've cut out salt and don't drink soda at all. I eat more fresh fruits. Dan1983 (talk) 06:37, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Localization How can I translate this wiki into Chinese (Simplified)?Snowdax (talk) 17:37, January 12, 2018 (UTC) :I don't have any idea, sorry. Jeff (talk· ) 18:06, January 12, 2018 (UTC) ::He could ask Paul if he can help as Paul can speak Chinese. Dan1983 (talk) 18:23, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Quotes I have an idea. How would you feel about quote videos on youtube being added to character profiles on here? Just the same as we have mission videos for mission pages? Dan1983 (talk) 14:36, January 21, 2018 (UTC) :Well, we can't add youtube videos anymore, Wikia changed things around a couple years back so you can only upload videos, and I've never been comfortable with that because it feels like stealing other people's work. But that's just me. I guess there's no harm in it and we can do that. Jeff (talk· ) 17:08, January 21, 2018 (UTC) ::When did Wikia change that? Dan1983 (talk) 17:16, January 21, 2018 (UTC) :::Like 5 years ago by now. Jeff (talk· ) 18:05, January 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::Wikia hasn't been the same since the skin change. I stuck with the new skin for a few years, but switched back to mono when making this account. I prefer it this way as it is old school. How is life treating you anyhow? I find out the gender of my baby in a week or so. Dan1983 (talk) 18:31, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Bully 2 Just read your userpage. Bully 2 as a neighbourhood game? Would be fun of course, but I think not being set in a school would take away the magic the game has. Dan1983 (talk) 19:11, January 26, 2018 (UTC)